What Sister?
by lemondrops11
Summary: Stephanie and Michelle find a letter stating that they have an estranged sister. Meanwhile Jesse is stressed over a contest.
1. Default Chapter

What Sister?  
  
Michelle sat at the kitchen table eating her favorite dessert, rocky road ice cream. As she ate she started to plan out her day. It was early fall of 1995 in San Francisco, and it was Michelle's favorite time of the year. Stephanie walked into the kitchen and saw Michelle sitting at the table. "Hey Michelle, what's up?" Stephanie took a seat at the table and noticed what Michelle was eating. "Michelle, it is nine thirty in the morning and you are eating ice cream?" "Yep!" Michelle grinned as she scooped up a big glob of ice cream. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Hey Stephanie, will you spend time with me today?" "Michelle, don't you have your own friends?" "Yeah, but they are either out of town, or are busy today." "Well, I guess we can chill for a little while. What did you have in mind?" "How about we play hide and go seek?" Stephanie groaned. "Aren't you a little old for that game?" "No." Michelle gave her sister a sad face. "Okay fine, but just for a little while, deal?" "Deal."  
  
Jesse put his head down in frustration. Becky was coming up the stairs to the attic and saw her husband hunched over the piano. "Jesse, what's the matter?" She asked. "I just can't seem to figure out any lyrics for this song. I have the tune and everything, but the words aren't there." "Oh, don't worry so much about it. You will come up with something, you always do." "Yeah, but I have never had to come up with a song for a million dollars before. This competition is important. If I win it could change our lives forever." Becky sighed. "Jesse, you need to take a break. I don't care if you win or not. Sure, it would be great, but I don't care if our lives change. I am happy how everything is." "Okay, I guess I will go out for a motorcycle ride to clear my mind." Jesse got up and grabbed his helmet. Maybe my motorcycle will help me come up with some lyrics." Becky laughed. "I'm sure it will be of great help."  
  
Michelle hid under the bed in her dad's room. Stephanie will never find me here. She thought. We aren't even allowed to be in this room! Am I good or what? A few minutes later Michelle heard foot steps in the room. Stephanie looked around the room. "Michelle, are you in here? Michelle, I give up you win. Let me know if you are in here." Right then Michelle scrambled out from under the bed. "Boo!" She shouted. Startled, Stephanie fell backwards and hit the dresser knocking over a pile of papers. "Great Michelle, look what you did now. We aren't even supposed to be in here. " Stephanie scolded as she picked up the papers. "I'm sorry. Here let me help you." Michelle picked up some papers. "I wonder what this is about." She asked holding up an old letter. "I don't know, but it is none of our business." Stephanie looked over and realized what Michelle was holding had her mother's name on it. She grabbed the paper out of Michelle's hand. "Let me see that." "I thought it was none of our business!" Michelle mimicked. "It's not, but this is addressed to Mom and Dad." "Oh, I wonder what it says." Stephanie hesitated. "Michelle, we have another sister." "What?" Michelle asked in surprise. "Read it already!" Stephanie read:  
  
June 2, 1980 Dear Daniel and Pam Tanner, It has been a year since the birth/adoption of Chelsea. She is very happy and healthy. We know that this is a closed adoption, but we felt that we must let you know how she is. You probably worry constantly about her, and we wanted to try to relive your worry by letting you know she is okay. We did not enclose any pictures, so you will not grow an attachment towards her, and also because this is a closed adoption. We love Chelsea and are grateful to have her in our lives. God Bless, The Andrews Family  
  
"Stephanie, this bad, very bad." Michelle started to cry. "Why wouldn't dad tell us? Why did they give Chelsea away?" "I don't know, but we are going to find out." "Yeah, let's go tell Dad we know right now!" Michelle said anxiously. "No, not yet. Let's talk to D.J. about this first." Stephanie was enraged. Why would they put a child up for adoption? Why didn't Dad tell us about her? She kept her questions to herself, because she didn't want to upset Michelle anymore. "Michelle, we better finish cleaning this up before Dad notices we've been in here." "Hey Danny, will you listen to my new comedy routine?" Joey asked as he picked up Mr. Wood Chuck. "Not now Joey, I need to figure out what I am going to do for next weeks Wake Up San Francisco." Right then, Jesse walked into the house and slammed the kitchen door. "What's wrong Jesse?" Danny asked. "This competition. I can't figure out song lyrics. I thought my motorcycle or motorcycle ride would help me think of something, but all that did was give me wind burn." Joey tried to comfort his friend. "I'm sorry Jesse, but the song is going to come to you soon. The words will come when you least expect it. Don't think about it and they will come." "Yeah, right." Jesse mumbled. Stephanie and Michelle came flying down the kitchen stairs. "Hi girls!" Joey, Jesse, and Danny said in unison. "Have you seen D.J.?" Stephanie asked impatiently. "Well, she went to the mall, but that was awhile ago, so she should be back anytime." Danny explained. Jesse looked over at Michelle. "Michelle, have you been crying?" "Yes, I have." "Why?" Asked Danny. "Because of Chelsea." "Chelsea?" Stephanie pulled Michelle out of the room. "Well, we got to go. Bye!" Danny looked confused. "That was strange, who is Chelsea?" "They were probably watching one of those new teen shows, and something happened to a character named Chelsea." Joey suggested. "You know TV shows have a major impact on kids today. They can become really emotionally attached." Stephanie and Michelle were in their room when they heard D.J. downstairs. "Stephanie, D.J.'s home!" "I know, I heard. Now, when she comes upstairs let me tell her what happened, okay?" "Why?" "Because I am older." "So." "Michelle, let me tell the story, and then you can add any details I left out." "Fine." Michelle said disappointedly. D.J. came up the stairs and went into her room. Stephanie looked over at Michelle. "Okay Michelle, let's go." They knocked on D.J.'s door. "Can it wait a few minutes?" D.J. asked. The girls waited for a mintue, and then Stephanie impatiently knocked again. "D.J., we need to talk to you right now!" She said. D.J. answered the door. "What is it? Can't it wait?" "No!" Michelle yelled out. "This is very important." D.J. sighed, "Fine, come in." They all sat on the bed. Stephanie held the note in her hand. "So, what was it that couldn't wait?" D.J. asked, annoyed. "Well," Stephanie began, "Michelle and I were playing hide and go seek this morning, and Michelle decided to hide in Dad's room. I went to find her and..." D.J. interrupted. "What did you break?" "No, that's not it. Listen, okay? Anyway, Michelle startled me, and I fell back knocking over some documents. As we picked them up there was one Michelle picked up that caught my attention, and we found out that...well here why don't you read it for yourself?" Stephanie handed her older sister the note. D.J. read the letter, and then became silent. "This is unbelievable." She said quietly, and then questioned what she had just read. "Wait, are you guys playing a joke on me?" Stephanie started to cry. "D.J., I would never play a joke like this on anyone!" "Oh, Stephanie, you are crying. I guess this isn't a joke." Michelle contributed to the conversation. "I think we should find this girl." "Yeah, Michelle, we should, but I am not sure if we can." D.J. picked up the letter to read it again. "Hey, did you notice the date on this? The date reads June 2, 1980. This was written a year after Chelsea was born which means she was born June 2, 1979, and that means I was alive before she was." Stephanie was shocked. "That makes even less sense. Do you remember Mom being pregnant with her?" "Well, I was born in late 1977, so I wasn't even two years old when she was born." Stephanie had an idea. "Hey, do you have any pictures of you as a baby with Mom?" "I think so, but none of them are of her being pregnant, at least not until I was older and she was pregnant with you. They probably didn't take any pictures of Mom while she was pregnant with Chelsea." "So, what are we going to do?" Stephanie asked. "That's a good question. I know we are going to tell Dad about it after time tonight." "No. D.J. he doesn't want us to know." "I know, Steph, but he has all the answers to the questions we have about this." Michelle nodded. "Good point." The girls were finishing putting the dishes away, when D.J. told her dad they needed to have a family conference in the living room. "D.J., is everything okay?" "You will find out in a minute Dad, please get everyone together." Danny left. "How can you guys be so calm about this?" Michelle asked. "Michelle, we aren't." Stephanie confessed. "We are trying to act as brave as we can, but this is really driving us insane. At least it is driving me anyway." The girls finished up in the kitchen and entered the living room where everyone else was seated. D.J. stood in the middle of the room. "Stephanie, since you found the note, why don't you tell them why we are all in here?" "Hey, I found the note!" Michelle pouted. Stephanie got up. 'Dad, Michelle and I were in your room, and we are sorry about that, but we accidentally encountered across a certain letter. It was a letter from the Andrew's stating that their daughter, your biological child, Chelsea, was healthy and safe. I think we deserve an explanation." Danny nervously spoke. "Girls, listen I never told you about this because I knew you would probably never get a chance to meet her and I didn't want you to be filled with questions or anything, and..." D.J. interrupted. "Dad, it is too late for that now. We have questions, and I would like to know why you put her up for adoption after already having me. "Well, your mother and I had you at a very young age. We had just started our jobs and did not have a lot of money. When we found out Pam was pregnant again, we didn't know what to do. We wanted to keep the baby, but we both knew that we couldn't afford to keep her and D.J. We wanted D.J. and the baby to have good lives, and if we kept both it wouldn't be fair for either D.J. or Chelsea. So, before she was born we made the decision to put Chelsea up for adoption. We found a good adoption agency, and they contacted a couple that could not have their own children, and they were interested in adopting Chelsea. We met with them and finalized the paperwork right before she was born. They took her before we even got to see her. We didn't want to though, because we didn't want to change our minds. That is what happened. It wasn't that we didn't love her; it was that we wanted her to be able to have things that we couldn't provide for her at the time." "Why was it a closed adoption?" D.J. asked. "I honestly don't remember." Stephanie was still puzzled. "How come you kept me though?" "You were born almost three years after Chelsea, and by then your mother and I had a stable income and were able to keep you. If Chelsea was born at a later time, even just a year later, we could have kept her. It was the timing of the whole thing. I know though that she was born at that time for a certain reason." 


	2. Chapter 2

They all sat in silence for a few minutes until Jesse spoke up. "Wow, I almost forgot about this whole thing." Stephanie started to cry. "You know what, I can't believe you never told us about this, especially you Uncle Jesse." She pointed to her uncle. "I don't understand. She is a part of us, and we had a right to know!" Danny didn't know what to do. He never thought that he would have to face this dilemma with the kids. "I know. We thought it would be best if it was never mentioned, but I guess we were wrong. I am sorry. I made a mistake in not telling you, and I deeply regret it." "Daddy, I forgive you!" Michelle grinned. "Do you think we could meet her?" "Yeah Dad, I guess I forgive you too." D.J. said as she reached over to give her dad a hug. "I mean you thought it would be for the best. Michelle has a good point, I think that would be cool if we could meet her." "I am not too sure about that. I do not think we are allowed to contact her. I would like to, but I don't think it is likely." Danny said. Stephanie became red in the face. "I can't believe you all! How can you forgive Dad so fast? Why do you even want to meet this girl, she isn't a part of our lives!" She stormed up the stairs and slammed her door. "I better go talk to her." Danny got up. "No Danny. Let her calm down first. She needs some alone time." Becky recommended. "Daddy, can we please look for her?" Michelle pleaded. "Michelle, stop asking. The only way we could meet her is if she wanted to find us." "Well, if that is the case, then I am going to pray that there will be some intervention." Danny smiled at her daughter's optimism. "Danny, if you don't mind I think this might have inspired some lyrics for the contest. Do you mind if I use a story like this?" Jesse asked. "Not at all. I think that is a very good idea."  
  
The weeks past, and the Tanner girls were getting used to the idea of Chelsea. Stephanie was having a harder time accepting their new sister than Michelle and D.J. were. She just couldn't imagine there being another Tanner, and she still was angry that her dad was never planning on telling them. Danny had apologized several times and tried explaining the ordeal over and over, but Stephanie was stubborn. "Hey Stephanie, are you ready for French class?" Gia asked. "Yeah here, hold my books for me, would you? I need to get something out of my locker." Stephanie handed the books to Gia. "Oh, I heard that there is a new girl in our class. She is from Arizona. That is all I know." "Cool!" Stephanie said shutting her locker. "Let's go!" The girls rushed to class and made it to their seats right before the last bell rang. "Good afternoon, class!" Mrs. Sulfur, the French teacher began. "We have a new student, Chelsea Andrews. Chelsea, why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" Stephanie's mouth dropped open. She could not believe the name she heard. Surely this has to be a coincidence. There has to be another Chelsea Andrews in this world. This girl doesn't look anything like me. Her hair is dark blonde, and my sister is too old to be in my grade. Chelsea nervously stood up. "Hi, I am Chelsea. I am sixteen years old, and I am from Arizona..." Chelsea continued to talk. Gia nudged Stephanie."Hey, she seems kind of cool. Why don't we ask her to eat lunch with us today?" "Huh? Yeah, okay." Stephanie responded. She had never told Gia about what she and Michelle found awhile back, and wasn't about to. "So, Chelsea, do you like it here in San Francisco?" Gia asked at lunch. "Yeah, it's okay. I like Arizona better, but this will do. It is kind of funny because my birth parents live here." Stephanie's eyes widened, but she was still in disbelief. "Oh, how interesting. You said you were sixteen right?" "Yes." "Well, how come you are still in Junior High?" Stephanie wanted to know. "Oh, you see, I am in the ninth grade, I am assuming you all are in eighth grade? Anyway, my mom didn't start me in school until I was six, and when we moved states a year later they found out I never went to kindergarten so they made me repeat a grade. That's why." "Oh." Stephanie knew the next question would be the final conclusion as to whether or not this was her sister. "I know I am asking a lot of questions, but when is your birthday." " My birthday is June second." That did it. "I have to go to bathroom. I will be right back." Stephanie said as she quickly got up from the table. Tears started to flow down her face. She couldn't believe this. If only Michelle and I had never come across that paper, then I would never have known that she is my sister. I am not going to tell Chelsea that she is my sister, and I am definitely not going to tell my family that I know her. More to come! 


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie went back to the lunch table.  
"Hey Steph, are you sure you are okay, you look a little pale." Gia asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I am fine. Don't worry. I think I just had some bad food." She lied.  
The rest of the day seemed to drag for Stephanie. She couldn't concentrate on her work, all she could think about was how to keep Chelsea away from her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
Michelle walked into the living room seeing her uncle with his guitar. "Hi Uncle Jesse, what's up?"  
"Hey Shorty. I am trying to come up with lyrics for the song."  
"Still?"  
"Well, I have a few lines down. You know what the theme of the song is right?"  
"Yeah, and it makes me sad."  
"I know. I am sorry. I am sad about this whole thing too."  
"Not as much as me. I want to meet her so bad. Stephanie and I are such opposites. She doesn't want to meet her at all, and I do. Why is that?" Michelle wondered.  
"I think Stephanie feels betrayed, and jealous. I think you handle situations like these better than Stephanie. You are more forgiving and understanding to your dad. Also, you want to meet Chelsea because you think it would be fun to have someone else to look up to and you also want to see what she is like. With Stephanie she feels if she meets her things will be different in her life, she is afraid of change, and afraid she will be ignored. Do you understand?"  
"I think so. She basically feels let down by the family and on also scared that if we meet Chelsea she will feel even more misplaced?"  
"You got it."  
"Thanks Uncle Jesse. I have to go to my Honeybee meeting now. Good luck on your song!" A horn honked outside and Michelle exited the house.  
  
"I am going to divide you into groups of two for this project." Mrs. Sulfer explained to the class the next day. "I have already picked the groups." The class groaned. "That is too bad. Last time I let you all pick half the class failed. Okay, Gia you and Stephanie" The girls smiled at each other. "are not working together. Gia you are with Mary, and Stephanie you are with, hmm, how about Claire."  
Stephanie felt her heart sink. She wanted to cry, but knew she couldn't. She was going to keep this a secret no matter what she had to do.  
"So Stephanie!" A perky voice called from behind her as she walked to her locker. "How about we get together at your house?"  
"Well, I would but my house is a mess right now. You wouldn't want to come there. " Stephanie lied. How about we go to yours?"  
"We can't. My parents are out of town, and my grandmother will not let me have anyone over. So I guess we will have to go to your house."  
"Yeah I guess." Stephanie cringed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
"Your house isn't messy at all! I think this is the cleanest house I have ever seen." Chelsea stated.  
"I guess my dad decided to clean up for once."  
"What are you talking about?" A voice came from behind the kitchen counter. "Dad is always cleaning up."  
"Michelle, leave us alone."  
Chelsea stood up for Michelle. "Aw, don't be so mean to your sister. I wish I had a sister."  
"If you only knew." Stephanie mumbled.  
Chelsea walked over to Michelle. "Hi, my name is Chelsea. I am assuming your name is Michelle."  
"Wow, your name is Chelsea? That is odd, Stephanie and I just found out that we have..." Stephanie butted in. "Uh, Chelsea look at the time. We better start our project before it gets to late."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
"D.J.! D.J.! "Michelle screamed as she ran up to her sister's room.  
"What Michelle. Is everything okay?"  
  
"D.J. guess what? Stephanie has a new friend and her name is Chelsea! I think it is our long lost sister!"  
"Michelle, that doesn't mean a thing."  
"No, D.J., it is more than that. Like she acts like you and Stephanie. I mean in the way she walks and stuff. How about we invite her over for dinner and investigate!"  
"Michelle, that is dumb. What if it isn't her?"  
"What if it is?"  
"Fine. We will make a deal okay? We will ask her to stay for dinner and try to find out some stuff. If it isn't her, which it probably isn't, than no more talk about our sister. Okay?"  
"Okay!"  
"Oh, and let me do the asking. You can't act to obvious, okay?"  
"Duh!" Michelle rolled her eyes.  
"Michelle, don't be so rude."  
D.J. left the room and went into Stephanie and Michelle's room.  
D.J. put out her hand. "Hey! I am D.J. are you Stephanie's new friend?"  
"I think so. It is nice to meet you. I am Chelsea."  
"Our Dad is making one of his famous dishes for dinner, would you like to stay and eat with us?" D.J. asked.  
Stephanie answered for her. "Oh, I am sure Chelsea would like to eat at her own home. Wouldn't you Chelsea?"  
"Actually, I would very much like to stay, but I need to call my grandma first." "Okay, well talk to you later!" D.J. left the room. Stephanie knows something. She was acting strange while I was in there. Michelle was right, this girl does have some similar traits. I can't tell Michelle that though, at least not yet. There is going to be some definite questions going on at dinner tonight.  
  
"I won't eat this!" Nicky yelled as he threw his plate on the floor.  
"Me either!" Alex mimicked his brother and threw his plate on the floor too.  
"Nicholas, and Alexander! I thought I told you boys to behave at dinner. We have company. I want you boys to clean up that mess. Apologize now and no dessert." Becky sternly said to her twins.  
"We are sorry." The boys said in unison.  
"Jesse, was I too mean?" Becky asked.  
"No, I think you were fair with them. They need to learn manners." Jesse reassured.  
D.J. tried to change the conversation. "Well, now let's not ignore our company."  
Stephanie sensed her sister knew something was up. D.J. is never that interested in my friends. Hmm, she knows I know something.  
"So, Chelsea, do you have any siblings?" Danny asked.  
"Well, I have a brother. Not biologically though. For awhile my parents couldn't have kids, so they adopted me and then a few years later they were able to have my brother."  
"Do you know anything about your birth parents? I don't mean to pry, but I find this stuff interesting" D.J. tried to ask casually without anyone suspecting that she herself was suspicious.  
"All I know is that they were a nice couple who loved me but couldn't afford to keep me. I think they had another daughter though. I know it sounds bad, but really they wanted me to have a good life and didn't want me or the other girl not to be able to have nice things. I know they live in San Francisco, and I really would like to meet them.  
Stephanie started to sweat. Danny noticed her discomfort. "Stephanie, may I have a word with you and D.J. in the living room?  
They walked into the living room.  
"Stephanie, what is going on here?" Danny wanted to know.  
"Well, this girl seems very similar to your daughter, but she probably isn't. What are the odds?"  
"Stephanie," Danny's voice raised. "Did you go looking for this girl after I told you all not to? Tell me everything you know. "  
Stephanie started to cry. "Dad, she came to my class yesterday as a new student. As she introduced herself I realized she might be who I thought she was. At lunch Gia asked her some questions, and they all matched to what we know about our sister. I didn't tell anyone because I don't want her to be a part of our life. Then today our teacher assigned us to do a project together. That is what happened, I promise."  
Danny was speechless. "D.J. were you in on this?"  
"No, Dad. When she came over today Michelle said she thought this might be the Chelsea we know of, and I didn't believe her, but when I met this girl I knew Michelle might be right.  
"Wow, this is weird. We are going to go into the kitchen and tell Chelsea." Danny told them.  
"Um, Dad, I think I will stay out here. I need to think for a few minutes." Stephanie said.  
Everyone that was left at the kitchen table was silent. They were all suspicious, except for Chelsea, who had no idea what was going on. Danny and D.J. walked back in.  
Danny broke the silence. "Everyone, I would like you to know that we are almost positive that this is Chelsea, my biological daughter."  
Stephanie heard everyone cheer from the kitchen.  
"What are you talking about Mr. Tanner?" Chelsea was confused.  
Danny explained the whole story. Chelsea started to cry.  
"I knew it all along, and no one would believe me! My prayers were answered!" Michelle exclaimed.  
"Where is Stephanie?" Chelsea asked after everyone settled down.  
"I think she is in the living room, let me get her." D.J. went into the living room and found a note posted on the door.  
"Dad! Dad! Get in her now!" She yelled.  
Everyone rushed into the room to see what the problem was. D.J. handed her father the note.  
Danny read it aloud:  
I guess everyone's wish came true except for mine. Things are never going to be the same again. I don't like change one bit, and I do not want to be a part of a family that lies and betrays one another. Chelsea can take my place here. She originally was my place. I am going to find another place to live, so don't worry about me. (Which you probably aren't.) I will be fine. Stephanie  
  
More to come!  
  
" 


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stood in silence. Michelle held on to DJ and started to cry.  
"This is all my fault!" Chelsea proclaimed, breaking the silence.  
"No, no it is not your fault at all." Danny consoled. "If anyone is at blame, it is I."  
"It doesn't matter whose fault it is. All that matters right now is we find Stephanie." Jesse said rushing to the phone. "I am going to call the police and report her missing."  
"Girls, did Stephanie give any sort of hint about leaving, or say something that might be a clue to where she would have gone?" Danny asked.  
"No, Dad. At least nothing I can think of." DJ responded. "I am going to drive around and look for her. Okay?"  
"Yeah that sounds good."  
"Can I go too, Dad?" Michelle asked, still a bit weepy.  
"No, I think you better stay here." Danny answered.  
""But Dad..." Michelle protested.  
"Michelle, this is no time for arguing. DJ you better leave now before she gets too far." Danny instructed.  
"When Jesse is done calling the police, I am going to call home and ask if I can stay here because I am too worried. Is that okay?" Chelsea asked.  
"Yes, that is more than okay. You are family." Danny said.  
  
Scared, Stephanie sat on the bus looking out the window. She couldn't believe she was leaving. I had to leave; it is better off this way. She kept telling herself. The night seemed to drag on and on. Stephanie was hungry, but had spent all her money on bus fare. I have no idea what I am going to do when I get off the bus. I have no money or anything. She thought as the bus rode into the darkness of the night.  
"We will do what we can, but there are no guarantees." A tall policeman, in uniform explained.  
"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked.  
"I am sorry sir, but we have our plates full. We are going to search for your daughter, but with things like these you can never be certain."  
DJ entered the front door.  
"Did you find her?" Jesse asked eagerly.  
"No, she wasn't anywhere, and I looked everywhere."  
"She probably left town. That is what happens most of the time." The police officer explained. "Well, I have another call, so I will contact you if we find out any information. Goodbye!"  
"Well," Danny tried to lighten the mood. "It is late, let's all call it a night. Tomorrow is a new day." Though deep down he knew that he would be up all night, and was not feeling very optimistic.  
They all went upstairs. Chelsea went into Stephanie and Michelle's room. Michelle was in her room, awake.  
"Did they find out anything?" She asked.  
"We are still working on it, but don't worry your sister is going to be okay. I bet she will come back anytime now; she is just scaring us." Chelsea said.  
"Yeah, right." Michelle said in disbelief.  
Eventually most of the family fell asleep. The hours slowly went by. Suddenly Chelsea awoke and sprung out of bed. "I know where she is!" She exclaimed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chelsea got out of bed and tiptoed down to the kitchen. "There!" She said as she placed a note on the refrigerator. "Now off to get Stephanie!"  
  
Stephanie slowly walked off the bus. "Well, I made it. Now what should I do?" She thought aloud. As she walked along the strange area she noticed a sign that read "Grand Canyon: 4 miles."  
Well that's not too bad of a walk. Four miles. I thought the bus stop would be farther away from the Grand Canyon than that. Stephanie told herself and started walking. Finally, after what seemed like hours on foot she reached her destination. Stephanie found a quiet spot near the cliff, and looked out upon the horizon as the morning sun rose.  
The sun was rising in San Francisco too, but under an overcast sky. Everyone was up early sitting silently in the kitchen.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Michelle screamed as she flew down the stairs.  
"What is it Michelle?" Danny asked with fear in his eyes.  
"Is Chelsea down here?" Michelle scanned the room.  
"No."  
"Well, then she is missing too! She's not upstairs either!"  
"Well, maybe she got homesick and went home to her family." Becky said trying to keep everyone from worrying.  
"I thought we were her family." Michelle stated.  
DJ looked over at the refrigerator and spotted a yellow piece of paper taped on to it. She went over and ripped off the paper. "Guys, Chelsea went looking for Stephanie."  
"What?" Danny exclaimed.  
"Yeah, here I will read it to you.  
"Dear Tanners, I know you have one daughter to worry about right now, and don't need to be worrying about me too. However, I know where Stephanie is. I would have told you, but then you would have gone looking for her and I think it would make things worse. I know I am the only person who can get her to come back. Trust me on this.  
Love, Chelsea"  
"I wish she would have told us." Danny said.  
"Yeah, but at leas she knows where Stephanie is." Jesse reassured.  
"How could she know for sure? She doesn't know Stephanie as well as we do."  
Becky put her arm around Danny. "Danny, you stay home from work today. I can do the show myself. I will bring in a picture of Stephanie and ask viewers if they have seen her."  
"Thanks Becky." Danny gave her a hug. "Okay, Michelle, time to get ready for school."  
Michelle gave a shocked look. "What? I have to go to school today. I can't learn under these conditions!"  
"Yeah Dad, let her stay home. She won't get anything done in class." DJ said backing up her sister.  
Danny shrugged. "Okay, I guess being out for a few days won't hurt."  
  
Stephanie pulled out her journal and started to write.  
"Ma'm are you okay?" A voice from behind asked.  
Stephanie turned around. "I am fine, thank you."  
"You have been out here alone for a couple hours and I want to make sure you are okay."  
"Everything is great."  
"Well listen, I own that restaurant over there," she said pointing to a little building, "and if you need anything let me know."  
"I am fine, really."  
"How about I make you some of my famous French fries?"  
"Like I said, I am fine, but thanks anyway."  
"It's on the house. I'll bring them to you."  
"Well, I am kind of hungry. Thank you very much!"  
"Your welcome. I will be back soon."  
Stephanie went back to writing. A little while later she heard another voice.  
"Stephanie Tanner, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Stephanie, startled, spun around and saw Chelsea standing with the sun shining in her face.  
"Chelsea, what are you doing here? Leave me alone!" Stephanie yelled.  
"No, I will not leave you alone. You are going home."  
"I am not going home. I am content here."  
"You are content? "  
"Yeah, I am content. I have my journal, a few other essential items, and some delicious fries. "  
"How can you even count that as being content! Where are you going to stay? How are you going to pay for things?"  
"It really isn't any of your business."  
"It is my business. I care about you. You are my sister!"  
She yelled. "Don't you get it? Don't you get it! You are not my sister. Okay!" Stephanie started to cry. "We didn't grow up together. You are not my sister. Get that through your head. You are the reason why I ran away. I don't want to see you!" "Stephanie, whether you like it or not I am your sister. I know we didn't grow up together, but that doesn't mean I am not your sister. You know what you have been awfully selfish. How do you think I feel? Huh? I just found out I had three sisters. Not one, three. How do you think I will feel trying to adjust to your family? "No one asked you too." "How do you think it makes me feel that I was put up for adoption? Yeah Stephanie, we are all going through confusion right now, but at least the rest of us don't run away from our problems. We stick together like family."  
  
"You are right maybe I am being selfish. I don't care though. I did this because I want my family to notice me. All my life I have been the middle child. I have always felt left out. And then I find out my dad has kept this huge secret from us, which is not like him. Then I meet you. I didn't want to. Michelle did, but I didn't. And now that you want to be a part of our lives I will be left out even more." "Is that why you are so mad because you didn't want to be even more left out? If anyone should be feeling left out it is I. I have always wondered about my biological family, and wondered if what I was told was true. I convinced myself it was, but I still always wondered if I was rejected, not wanted. You are lucky, at least they kept you."  
"You don't need to worry. You weren't rejected. My mom and dad would never do that to anyone. They couldn't afford you. They loved you; I know they did. I guess I am bitter because they kept this from us. "  
"Yeah, I don't blame you. I would be mad too."  
Stephanie was calming down. "So where are they?"  
"Where are who?"  
"The rest of my-I mean our family."  
"Oh, they aren't here. I figured out where you were."  
"How?"  
"I heard you say to someone at school that the Grand Canyon was your Mom's favorite spot, and that she was supposed to take you and your sisters, but never did."  
"Wow, you must really love me to go to all this trouble."  
"You're right I do love you."  
"I love you too. I am sorry."  
"It's fine."  
"Chelsea? Let's go home!"  
The girls got up and started to walk to the bus stop.  
"You know, I am not going to take over your life. I am not going to live with you all, though it would be nice to be included sometimes."  
"I know. Don't worry you will be included because I know what it's like not to be, and I can't let that happen to my sister!" The Tanners and Chelsea sat at a local club clapping their hands to the music. Stephanie was glad to be back home and her family was glad to have her home. Everyone was closer than ever and tried to make sure everyone was included or at least aware of what was going on. The announcer spoke. "And the winner of the million dollar prize for the best new song is Jesse Katsopolis!" The whole audience got up and cheered. "Thank you. Thank you. I feel so honored. I couldn't have written this without the inspiration from my nieces." Stephanie and Chelsea glanced at one another, smiled, and gave each other a big hug. 


End file.
